100 Blue Skies
by The Anonymous Divergent
Summary: Sky was confined before she could continue training, although she can still create electric weapons out of materials found in the Dropship. In the Ark, she was a criminal with a high IQ and possibility of ending the Ark's survival but here she is simply one of the girls to be prayed apon. What happens when she meets Rebel Leader Bellamy Blake or reckless Finn Collins? book/Tvshow
1. Chapter 1

**100 Blue Skies**

**Chapter 1**

My hands weakly fumbled for the buckle of her hardness which seemed to be barely attached to the burning seat now. The dropship had taken one hell of a beating from the Earth's changing atmosphere with flames engulfing parts he hadn't taken much notice of before. The burning metal which was not on fire hung dangerously close to our faces, inches away from slaughtering us. emCould be worse, /emI thought, emI could land here alone. /emOf course, I didn't believe my muffled thoughts. Being alone seemed like a better alternative then being stuck with 99 other criminals until I die. Fortunately, if the air was as unbreathable as the Ark suspected, I wouldn't have to deal with them for much longer. I vaguely recognise some of those around me, my eyes pealed out for the first of Earth's victims to venture beyond the dropship, but those whose voices arose made it almost impossible for me to control the anger of their arrogance.

"I hope she dies before me. Do you think she'll die?" One said, her hair shorter than most.  
"I think you should shut up." I glared in reply.  
"If you want to volunteer to die first with that Clarke girl then be my guest." Hissed the boy beside her, his eyes like snakes watching my every move.  
Thanks for your much needed permission." With one last sarcastic comment, I took steps forward. My legs threatened to shake uncontrollably but I assured myself no matter how close to death I might be, nothing could be worse than staying with such people for the rest of my miserable life. Without further hesitation I leaped from the broken metal plate below my feet and onto the Earth. Earth's gravitational pull forced me to the ground quicker than any the Ark was made to produce. I looked around as Clarke and others began to discuss the safety of the 100. With time, they decided to set camp in a strange break in the tree line.

The girl with golden blond hair and impeccable blue eyes helped those in need with injuries bewildering disgusting. I seemed not to have injuries beyond my control, nevertheless, I tore off a sleeve of my jacket to wrap around my bleeding shoulder, trapping metal amongst hoards of broken skin stained with blood. I'd get Clarke to remove the tightly compacted engine part when others weren't in need of her help more than me. For a moment I watched her fingers so cleverly tangle with improvised bandages until I realised I wasn't the only one watching Clarke. However, unlike my watching being a result of pure boredom, he did so with such longing he must be keeping watch over her as to protect. I was confined at the age of fifteen for my 'disturbing of the peace' which closely translated to 'setting two girls into shock for bullying a ten year old' so I hadn't the time to watch relationships expand but I could recognise this. I altered the weapons used by guards to create a magnetic coin of which could carry the current of the electric charge. I was studding to become part of the engineer lab when I was confined. After little consideration I decided it best to speak to him.

"Enjoying the view?" I rose one eyebrow as to be mysterious but as my hands folded, my long brunette hair caught on the button of the one-sleeved jacket. My attempt at undoing it without drawing too much attention to myself proved unsuccessful.  
"Uh, I guess. Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.  
"You mean because my hair is stuck in a button. I'm great. Actually bored. I'm Sky." It was all I could do to stop myself from facepalming where I stood. It wasn't like friend making was something I intended to do but I couldn't be the only one out of 100 people to get bored easily.  
"Wales-" Wales was otherwise interrupted by the sharp voice of a young blond whose outfit looked as if she has forcefully shrunk them. Automatically I hated her.  
"So where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Their next conversation didn't improve upon my bored state so I decided to follow the outline of the trees.

Being locked up in confinement and concealed upon the Art, I'd never felt the wind on my face or the gentle brush of the tree bark against my fingertips.

But it was truly beautiful.

I watched from afar as winged creatures soared high beyond the tree branches yet not further past the Ark which was beyond my sight. The trees seemed stable enough. In one swift movement I lifted myself onto the first branch, followed shortly by the second. Despite gravity pulling me down to the grasp of the newly discovered system that would soon be enforced, I continued climbing until I was close to the stop. Colours fell into each other in the sky as dawn began to break, enchanting most of those below my feet into a near unconscious state. I, however, simply looked in disgust at the girls perched eagerly on the laps of others who smirked arrogantly at one another. emWhy? What is so amazing about sticking your tongue down someone's throat that it can't wait until you actually know their name? /emI had the courage to recoil what I thought, whether out of bravery or stupidity, but at the time when not one of the cocky idiots knew I was beyond their reach, I didn't feel backtracking would give any one an advantage. Don't misunderstand my motives, I could take any one of them in a fight-the key word being one. I doubted any of the criminals would play fair which deflated me.

When trouble arose my ears pricked up. I hadn't realised there was one who stood among us yet didn't belong. A tall dark haired boy wearing a tattered guardsman's uniform began to toy with Wales who must have brought Clarke into the conversation. Clarke herself looked less then impressed with the stupidity of the argument and folded her arms impolitely. No matter how little I could hear from my height, when the he who portrayed himself a guardsman declared he had ventured down to them to secure his sister's well-being, I almost fell from the branch on which my legs laid upon. No one had a sibling. It wasn't permitted. Yet here they were. When they'd realised the sky's transformation all stopped in their tracks and gazed up. To say my name was the true meaning of beauty was an understatement. It was a name I did not deserve when my beauty was only seen in my drawings and not though my colourful attractiveness. This thought made me laugh aloud. I wasn't one to dwell on looks nor did I care about them. To me, if you act like an ass, I'll treat you like an ass no matter how good looking or ugly you may be. What a philosophy to live of off.  
Soon all but few were deeply asleep. I watched as one of the siblings took his sisters hand and for the first time wished I had someone so close to look out for me the way he did for her. For minutes I watched him, until his feet carried him over to the forest edge. I froze, unable to move in fear he'd notice me. However, when I slid my legs to secure myself fully, the left of my shoes fell to the floor, hitting his shoulder with a sound even I could hear. Suppressing my laughter, I slid around to conceal myself by the tree's trunk.

"Hello? Did someone loose a shoe? Perhaps a . . . bird." He slid his hand around his shoulder as he reached for my shoe.  
"Did it hurt?" I ask boldly.  
As much as a shoe can hurt being thrown at you from a tree. Why are you up in a tree?" His voice was almost comical. I studied each detail of his expressionless face before I spoke in reply.  
I'm Sky. To ask why I'm in a tree is to ask why humans are programmed to breath oxygen." He almost laughed at the sight of my wide grin. Almost.  
"I'm Bellamy. Do you want your shoe back?" Arrogance littered his question yet instead of proceeding with my look of annoyance, I simply replied in another form of overconfidence even I found annoyingly stupid.  
"Unless you want to keep it." I concluded. "Just throw it up here."  
"Are you going to sleep up there?" He asked as the shoe was thrown repeatedly until it was secured in my hands.  
"Guess so. Make sure to wake me will you? I don't exactly want to talk to my fellow numbers that make up the 100. I'm not even sure I can cope with talking to myself right now. Goodbye, Bellamy, have fun . . . sleeping."  
I can't say I disagree with you there. If it wasn't for O I wouldn't even be talking to another human being right now." As he began to walk away, I found the eyes of another glaring at us. I couldn't sleep knowing the eyes of a murderer were poised on me so, in order to solve these misunderstandings I proceeded to cause wherever I went, I shifted down the tree and into the clutches of another more well concealed one. It wasn't long before I fell for the sleep I so much desired.

When morning broke I felt a pain erupting from the back of my head. Below the tree stood four unfamiliar faces who threw the ugliest of the three girls' shoe as to hit me. It was too early in the morning to fight the annoying bleach-blond girls and grim faced boy away so I simply shifted into an upright position and began to climb down. When I reached a lower branch, I jumped. The pain of my feet meeting the hard ground impaled my vision slightly but it wasn't enough to delete the images of the smirking blond bimbos twirling their hair around one finger whilst flirting viciously with the one oddly looking criminal. I wondered what he did to end himself here. Possibly he was a killer, murdering poor innocence-which in this case would mean I would love to throw a rock at his head-or something less violent. Perhaps he took an apple without permission. Either way I hated him. I hated all humans that weren't fictional.

I felt bad when the small girl with a horsey face and stringy hair told me Wales had ordered those who weren't hurt to collect wood and I told her to trot off. Most of my precious time was spent converting my eyes when the majority of the boys would come to the conclusion shirts were to be used as conversation starters with the more beautiful girls as a posed to be warn upon their torso. Wood was collected by the more obedient of the 100 and lit in flames so keep warms. There wasn't much to do around the camp so without argument I wondered into the forest. The leaves formed strange silhouette as she blocked the sun's warm rays and heated the patches of grass where they landed. None had realised is was I who had developed the technology used for the unauthorised space-walk. Luke, who was eighteen at the time, had come in search of my help for his unexpected idea. The D-chip I developed was enhanced to decipher incepted codes to access the hard-drives stored on each panel as to open without detection. He told the counsel it was he who had created my D-chip-or decipher chip- so I wasn't sent to imprisonment. I remember when he was floated. I remember when the crippled body of my ally was torn from the Ark and into the wide space we call empty. It was then when the memories of the dead flooded my mind I began to think of the possibility of creating an electric net in order to catch food or confine those in need of confining. If the Earth is inhabitable and we don't all die in the next weeks to come from the radiation break, we'll need a more officiant way of communicating with the Ark. The remainder of the dropship glittered when it captured the light all so beautifully. If any humans had survived the radiation blow they'd surely have seen its glimmer from miles away. As I reached camp I found myself falling onto something with a crack, the noise shooting right though me and awakening my mind from the possibility trance I had accumulated. With a groan I realised I had fell into one of my bastard companions. His hair fell across his face strangely as if he had been ran though the bushes by a pack of wild animals, and his eyes slammed shut whilst his moans escaped his tightly compressed lips. My first instinct was to apologise but when you haven't touched another person in a year, it's hard to concentrate on that of the most importance. For a moment I froze in place, locked in a situation I hadn't the ability to control. Before I could resolve the situation, two of the three dumb blonds strutted over, their shoulders back and lips openly extended as they walked.

"How lovely!" The first squeaked, "Tree girl has gotten herself a boyfriend!" I rolled away, realising how ridiculous this must look.

"It isn't like that, Pansy, she fell." The boy on the ground concluded after dusting himself off.

"Sure, she fell accidently . Wait, I know you." The second of the two began, my shoulders rising in fear. "You're the girl who invented the hack-"

"D-Chip! It was called a D-Chip. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't me." My eyes converted from left to right, suspiciously yet entirely confused.

"Wow, if it wasn't for you I would've never been on a space-walk. I'm Finn." He outstretched his hand. "Come on, you just fell on me, I think we're close enough to shake hands." He laughed. In the end I did shake his hand, reluctantly.

"So you got confined because you went on an unauthorized space-walk?" He nodded with a goofy grin I couldn't help smile at.

"How sweet. You're also the girl who invented the coins and the original prints for the Bleepers." Pansy gasped while smiling as if the thought had only just occurred.

"If I would've used electromagnets it would have worked faster, the simply design was only meant to withhold the pressure of the human bone structure, not the density of ten." The others stared blankly at me.

"Well I'm Pansy and this is Othello." Othello twisted her fingers in a strange wave as I gave an unconvincing smile.

"Othello as in the Shakespearian book? Even when humans lived on Earth that name was unheard of considering the age gap between at least 2-" I broke off. Their distraction had masked her ideas. "Sorry, I've got to go. Have fun with . . . whatever." I trailed off as my feet carried me the the remainder of the dropship.

"I'm coming with you," Finn concluded.

"No you're not, go away, I don't need you."

"You may not but I want to know what your up to."

"Hooking up with one of the idiots your friends seem so intrigued in making out with." I rolled my eyes.

"Sky, right? Sky, your arm is bleeding." Sure enough when I looked down at my shoulder it had bled though my sleeve arm. "I'm surprised you didn't feel how much it must've hurt you." He shrugged, continuing to follow me into the blood covered mass of limbs and metal. "Ew."

"When I was small one of the doctors examined my nerve system further and concluded the-well said my pain intake could be different from others. It just means I can't feel it as you would. Ah, there." I pulled apart the engine of the dropship. "Damn it. I won't be able to recalibrate the system's connection to the Ark with these fried wires. For rocket science this isn't exactly rocked science. Whoever built this engine part didn't take care in the positions they placed the-if this was a 24 C.A.T-2 pair then maybe I could-maybe. I wonder if the centre of the gravity was even a little calculated to match the thrust of angle 0. Ah but look, 14/3 G Type NM (Ul) and the under ground cable is still intact. Finn, find the SE armored."

"Sky? Talk English." I looked up confused with such words. "I understood the part about . . . when you said damn it. That is about it. What are you trying to do?"

"Not much, as I said, recalibrating the system's connection to their contact of the Ark by-" His eyes were glazed over almost in boredom. "Wires, rockets, contact, Ark, live." With one last obvious comment, I dug further into the contraption so my stomach disappeared into the engine.

"What about our bracelets? Couldn't they do the same . . . stuff?" His voice startled me-his correct voice startled me, causing my head to snack into the wall of the box.

"That could work. Assuming we can keep them active after the absence of its person. Finn, you're a genius!" Without thinking, I swung my arms around his neck and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around my waste.

"Sure, I'm the genius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finn's idea would work, I was sure of it. For the next few weeks I spent locked away, inventing new weapons while Monte worked on our bracelets. I liked Monte; he never pressured you into talking and was quite content on working in silence whilst ignoring the humming vibrating from my lips. I wasn't sure what I expected when I finally did leave the dropship but I was sure it wasn't what it was in actuality. Bellamy, the guy I'd developed an attachment to the first day of our arrival, was now a womanising idiot with a head too big for his skull and Clarke ended up spending most time with Finn. Sure, you could say I despised them or I wanted to rip my eyes out of their sockets but I did neither. The sun seemed to glare at me, taunting me for my stupidity at thinking there were good people on this Earth and on the Ark. It felt different to walk among what was left of the 100 now when so much time had passed. The only radio contact we had been able to concoct went mysteriously missing after completion. I had an idea of who might have taken it and I intended on confronting them. However, when my eyes caught Octavia first who smiled beckoningly and waved her wand in greeting I didn't wait for a further invite and made my way over to her and Jasper.

"Hey look, Sky! So full of exhalation and boredom. What happened, Monte kick you out for inventing some contraption that annoyed him all the time?" Finn laughed, swinging his arms around me as if nothing had changed. I couldn't look at those around without feeling betrayed that they'd change their personalities so much within a few weeks simply to fit in.

"I believe your mother already invented you, right?" I smiled falsely although the others laughed along, whether out of awkwardness or they felt I was actually funny. Given the situation, I'd say it was the first possibility.

"Confinement changed you! You used to be such a talkative nut-job before you hung around with Monte in the creepy darkness." I withheld the erg to argue with him for the simple fact I hadn't the energy to cause such hassle no matter how fun it could be. "You should get some sleep; you look horrific." He grinned.

"It's too dark down there." I yawned. "Sleeping seems unethical."

"Hey, if you want an actual sanitary place to sleep, I've got a place in mind." Octavia took my hand without awaiting an answer. She guided me into a auburn tent I recognised as Bellamy Blake's.

"Ever heard of knocking, bitch!" A brunette with curls fashioned to the top of her head began, her lips curled into a snarl.

"It's a tent. It's made of fabric, how can we knock on fabric?" I shrugged as she covered the bare skin of her legs with a larger jacket that must've belonged to Octavia's brother. "I hate people." I moaned in continuing.

"Here, sleep now, invent later. Got it?" I began to protest but in the end decided Octavia's argument was best left in her winning. I thanked her and curled up under the warmth of the blankets. . .

When I awoke hours had passed, the sun faintly gleamed amongst the sea of grey clouds through the almost transparent ceiling. The first time it had rained everyone had been to exited but now the weather only dragged our spirits. I was lucky in the fact I had a purpose whereas some hadn't an idea what to do when the rain poured down and there was nothing other to do but wait. On the Ark we would be given subject matters to dwell on but here that of what we desperately craved was to be decided by ourselves. Nothing had changed for me much; when I was in confinement the Chancellor would often bring me items in need of fixing, just enough to create the delusion of time going fast until I was 18. When those confined reached the age of 18, our fate is decided upon which mostly resulted in our being floated. I still had over a year until I would've been floated back on the Ark. However, some of my companions on Earth seemed to have grown in age years, not weeks.

Without realising I found myself knocking on the exit, dramatic as to prove a point. When I pushed the flap covering the small arch, the bitchy brunette was no where to be seen. I spun around the room until my eyes locked on Bellamy's, a confused look printed on his face as he watched my exit from the extended tent's room.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked, blankly.

"Having a party, sorry you weren't invited." I smiled sarcastically.

"Did you just knock on a tent?" He shook his head with one eyebrow raised.

"Ask your girlfriend about that. Apparently your sister isn't even welcome in . . . here." As I began to move aside the cover of the entrance. Before I get a chance to unzip the entry, Bellamy's hands enclose around mine. "What are you playing at?"

"You think you'll make it out in the fog, fine, die but don't let that poison kill me as well. For now we stay here. Objections?" His voice is stern, fixed upon an unsettling fact. Days after our arrival we found a poisonous fog would set at different times, almost killing those taken victim. The first of Earth's unfortunate prey was a guy I hadn't recognised from Phoenix, ending himself killed by Clarke after the harsh conclusion all treatment would fail.

"Fine, I'll take my chances with the fog." As I went to open the hatch, his hands wrapped around my waste, lifting me almost, onto the bed beside him.

"If you open that I die. I'll kill you now if you want, just not by fog."

"I'd rather stay locked outside with murdering whether than inside with you for hours." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not entirely happy to stay here with me?" He hissed sarcastically.

"What gave me away?" My tongue bushed over my front teeth in boredom for what felt like a hour until I finally spoke up again, "It isn't my fault you're insistent upon screwing every girl possible on this damn planet."

"As a posed to the mysterious inventing genius that spends her days locked in a dark room toying with metal?" He rose one eyebrow. "

"I can't get metal pregnant, idiot."

"If you ask me your whole image is a way of scoring with boys."

"Yes because I'm begging to be kissed with my splitting fingers and messed up hair I haven't brushed in months. Line up, fellas!" I smiled arrogantly and cocked my head to one side.

"You obviously haven't been outside much. Sure they think it's strange but also tempting. You're the girl no one can get-or even talk to." The corner of his mouth twitched up at this point.

"Me? Are we talking about the same person? Half these people I would like to punch and the other half I would love to string up and feed to wild dogs." Once again I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of my obvious preposition.

"You don't care about your appearance?" He said in shock.

"Why does that come as a shock to you?"

"Even Clarke had Finn to impress but you. You don't actually care what we think of you?" His face scrunched up slightly in disapproval or confusion.

"No." I shrug. "Why should I? Life down here is solely about surviving, not living. If all you want to do is sleep around with people I just don't think it's a way of living. Even the Ark new people needed a purpose in life,"

"And you think of these depressing subject matters?"

"I guess I do. Only because those 'depressing subject matters' are our truth." I stand up, running my fingers across the tent's fabric.

"I think that is kinda beautiful."

My ability to speak had gone somewhere unattainable. I simply stayed locked in place. Human content was far from that I wanted to accomplish on Earth yet I didn't pull away. His fingers locked around my jaw, bringing me in closer until our lips met. The warmth of his mouth engulfed me into a state of complete unawareness. My will to stop almost disappeared, driving my arm to link around his neck. I tried to breathe but breathing seemed illogical, his breath filling gaps in my mind I never knew existed let alone were in need of filling.

"Bellamy, fogs clear." A deep voice called from the tent, unzipping the tent as he spoke. I pulled away, afraid or embarrassed I did not know. Disappointed. Disappointed seemed most accurate, disappointed I had allowed myself to get of track. I exited the tent as quickly as entering, retying my hair as if it was rid my mind of the memory my lack of self-control had composed.

When my eyes met Octavia's they fell to the floor. I didn't want her knowing how stupid I had made myself, thinking possibly it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world to become close to someone. Of course, out of both parties, I was the only one thinking such thoughts. I didn't want to think of what his mind must have been going though as something like that means nothing to a boy whose mind only contains that of the most inappropriate. Then there's me. I'm the girl who thinks about the multiply differences of the result of adding a magnetic charge to a coin as to allow atom vibration to cause a wide range of possibilities. Not the bimbo that thinks of Bellamy. Without realising, my feet wondered me into the dropship-or what was left of it-and slumped down in the corner. Monte stared intrigued but never uttered a word of his questioning thoughts.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, I know." He said, removing the small metal hook from his mouth. "But why this time?"

"Bellamy." I moaned while burring my head in my knees. He dropped the bracelet where he held it, causing a symphony of loud crashes.

"You didn't-"

"I didn't. I nearly did, but I didn't. And the worse thing was I actually willed it to happen." Withholding laughter, Monte turned to face me.

"Could be worse. You could have . . ." He trailed off, suppressing a smile that peered beneath his lips.

"But you didn't? How did you overcome his charms?" Finn burst into a chorus of laughter as he entered the room, his hand attached to a something beyond my eyesight. "This? Yeah, come with me and I'll show you what it is."

"Or I could brutally beat you until you give it up." I flopped to one side, my head hitting the floor painfully. "Ouch."

"You're really depressed you nearly fell victim to him? Come on or I'll drag you." His voice was comical, his actions even more so as his hand wrapped around my wrist and began to pull gently. "Fine. Have it your way." Without hesitation he lifted me over his shoulder. My hair fell over my face, slightly muffling the eruption of giggled coming from my lips.

"Is she okay?" Clarke's upside-down feet ran over to us.

"Yeah. She's just disapproving her actions during the smoke. Bellamy, you wouldn't know why, would you?" Finn asked, trying to contain my screams quieted by the rush of blood to my head.

"Look, whatever she told you is a lie-" He began.

"She said nothing. So you're saying there is something?" Clarke turned to face Bellamy, hands locked on her hips.

"What happened, Bellamy?" She asked as Finn allowed me to remain my feet. I controlled the erg to fall to the floor once my eyes fell upon the contraption in his pocket. A radio. Our only radio we had successfully produced.

"Whatever, she's probably misread signals. All I wanted to do was con-"

Crack.

My fist made contact with the side of his jaw before he could continue.

"I suppose that punch was made up too. I could proceed further, if you want, just to make sure!" He caught my first swing, allowing his hands to become preoccupied as I threw another. This time in order to produce a hairline fracture to his cheekbone. Before further harm could be caused, Finn and Clarke grabbed my hands behind my back. "Whatever. I should have taken the smoke. It's less painful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Without looking back, I pushed Finn and Clarke back and ran for the dropship. During the first days I had developed a bow and set of metal arrows for who proceeded to hunt so, all seeming irrelevant now, I swung the bow over my uninjured shoulder. After telling Monte the identity of he who took our only working means of communicating with the Ark, I ran for the boarder of the forest. All faces turned to my escaping yet I ignored non as my feet fumbled into the stretch of identical trees.

That brings us to now.

When night falls upon the sky, I shiver, trying to control the erg to chatter my teeth. The stars shine so beautiful together as if connected by silent and invisible veins. Moonlight gives the sense of inclusion, deluding those in the 100 that the air is cool and clear when in actuality it possesses traits of stickiness and heat. It seems almost impossible to sleep while the earth is so hot, sending trickles of sweat down my forehead and shrinking my spirits. To pass the time I take the bow in hand, testing my reflects whilst standing on the tops of the trees. In books I read of stories where the trusting of your feet could define the line between life and death. I decide to test this theory. The first of the arrows shoot further than my eye can see, the second landing in the leaves of a near by tree. However, all four of the remaining arrows land directly in the centre of the branch almost touching. After collecting all I repeat the pattern until I'm sure if I continue standing I'll indefinitely fall unconscious.

The sound of rustling leaves awakes me from my precious slumbers. As I turn to face in the direction the noise originated from, I am met with a beautiful sight. Antlers grow from places behind its beautifully small ears, matching the curve of his elegant nose which rose as to smell the air. A dear. An animal. I outstretch a hand as the dear silently proceeds forward, stroking its soft fur with my finger. "What happened?" I ask as if I expect a reply as I examine the knife buried deep into its stomach. It's clear he won't survive much longer, with the pain aching in his every muscle I feel even to prolong his life would be cruel. I take the blade in hand and whisper soothing words. "It'll be okay. Shhh. It'll be fine." The knife sinks into his neck, eliminating his pain, destroying the threat of a painful death.

The knife itself is strange, made by someone before the radiation leak. I practice throwing it until I feel my shot is good, when I then continue to shoot arrows from the strongly-made bow until nightfall. By then my thirst for water overcomes me and I hunt for water. My legs weekly stumble for hours, dragging the bow on the ground as to guide me to my home tree if needed. When dawn arises I fall into the source of water. Water engulfs me, pouring into my mouth and washing my thoughts away with each drop of water. The coldness of the liquid soothes my aching muscles I've strained to work and calms the throbbing in my shoulder. When at last I feel its time to sleep, I lie half on land, half in the pond and close my eyes, the sounds of birds chirping intruding on my sleep . . .

I hadn't the idea I could face the possibility of the water rising. All words are lost as I find myself gargling water unconsciously. I leap out of the water, coughing beyond control, and head for the forest, my eyes blurred in specks of black. Fighting the threat of unconsciousness, I stumble for my bow, riding it to face a figure enclosing around me despite my knowing of my imagination. However, the more I stare the more I realise the person isn't in my head at all but running towards me with spear in hand. My eyes widen, loading my bow with all arrows until one finds his shoulder. The figure descends back into the forest and, although my mind is unclear, I follow him and the trail of blood leading his direction. My impaled vision looses him quickly, the blood trail ending where my arrow lies punctured. He who I was following wasn't part of the 100. He wasn't from the Ark. He's a grounder.

We're not alone. We're not alone. We are not alone here one Earth. When the last grounder died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder. And the others have a right to know.

Blood stained the metal of my last arrow, broken and lifeless, but I carried with pride my bow and found knife. Perhaps the knife belonged to him but never tracked the poor anime down and kill it out of respect. The blood is my only indication what I saw was real and not a figment of my unstableness causing my life to hang on the every movement it made as I made my way back to camp, following the faint mark of my bow on the mud. As the clouds descend, I hurry my footsteps in fear it'll gush away my markings but in all my efforts to keep track when hail slams into my shoulder I haven't no choice and attempt to find shelter. At length I recover a metal door with a silver lock locked from the inside. I knock curiously, my patients shrinking as I wait for its owners to reply. When they do I jump back.

"Sky?" Clarke asked in confusion.

"I got wet." I pouted while she smiled toothily.

"Just a little. Come in, come in." She climbed down the silver ladder and, making sure I locked the door before I followed, threw the still bloody arrow onto the floor along with the knife.

"What do you think? I chased a grounder-" Finn's voice cut me off mid-sentence.

"A grounder? You mean someone _else. _Someone outside the 101." I hadn't realised Bellamy's a companioning us had turned out number to 100. "Are you sure it wasn't just someone fooling around and trying to scare you?"

"It depends. Do we carry spears and knives like this one? I don't want to say it but we need Bellamy's help. He'll know what to do." I protest because I can feel the tension in the room beginning to rise. "Wait-what is this place?" I look around at the room beneath ground. The ceiling is slightly curved with a bed pushed to the corner. Most of the objects around couldn't be used for much but if we could melt down the metal we could possibly create new weapons, arrows, or use the transmitter from the electric controlled car toy. "You kept this place a secret? There's stuff we can use here."

"There's nothing we can use here."

"No because it's impossible to recalibrate the signal transmitter as to use for-"

"Speak English."

"You see the robotic car? We can use it. It really does depend on the age and use but if the ASCO 1917 load isn't completely fried-if . . . I have no idea how to explain this to you. It's like explaining how iridium is a stabling agent, kick starting at approximately 1020 million calibres or-" I broke off. "Just give me a second to get Bellamy."

As I wondered through camp all eyes seemed to lock on me. The preying eyes of Graham seemed to follow me more than others, sneakily moving to position himself to watch my further. It wasn't my intention but if he continued to glare at me the way he did, I wouldn't be keeping my mouth shut or fists lowered. In the end I confront him.

"I'm not here to cause anything else, Graham, just leave me alone."

"Why would I do that? You punched Bellamy . . . twice." He smirks the kind of smirk I would love to rip from his arrogant face. "I'll take you to him." I roll my eyes but follow him until we reached the auburn tent. Although almost all of our tents look similar, I can't help thinking he had gotten Bellamy's location wrong. Of course he did. The sick bastard got everything wrong.

"Bellamy isn't here, where is he?" I asked dully.

"He isn't, but I am." I studied him for a moment, unsure how to comprehend the situation.

"I'm going." But as I begin to leave, his hand wraps around my arm. "Let me go." His grin widens, sending chills of terror down my spine.

"What's the problem? We both know why you came back." He declared, slightly arching his back to smooth the tops of my arms.

"We do?" I say, trying to contain my fear. "Grounders-" I begin, trying to untangle myself from his tight grip.

"You think you're so rebellious, playing the uninterested bitch but I know plenty of Phoenix girls just like you; you're all the same. And you can't contain yourself." Still keeping hold of me, his fingers fumbling for the waistband of my trousers. I try to push him away, horror spreading rapidly though every inch of my veins, weakening my strength and ability to scream. Yanking me closer, he wrenches my arms above my head while I thrash uncontrollably, trembling with fear, fighting something unfightable. But I'm trapped. As I open my mouth to scream, he pushes me against the only tree trunk close to the inside of a tent. This was him plan. I had fallen for it. No air filled my lungs, white fighting its way across my vision, withholding a scream that so desperately wants to escape. I find myself calling the only name I could. The only name I want.

"Bellamy!" I repeated over and over again until Graham's lips covered mine. I scream through. Tears bleeding down my face in waterfalls. I would give anything to escape his clutches. Anything.

"Sky?" He called. He called my name. Before I can reply to Bellamy, Graham hushes my words with his hand. "Sky?" He calls once more.

"Speak and I'll kill you." I begged for him to kill me, rip my organs from my body; anything but this. But I couldn't. Words melted in my mouth. Blood poured from old and fresh wounds. And tears streamed down my cheeks. My whole body pleaded for escape over him, over the murderer I hadn't estimated correctly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bellamy. The tent door pulls open although how I can't say. My head throbs, my eyes seeing only his face. I brush away the tears and pull myself onto him, clinging onto his stained jacket as if my life depended on it. His mouth moves in sequence but no words reach my ears until he looks at me, not in disapproval or sadness but in longing as if he can't figure me out but wants to. Finally I realise he's ordering me to leave the tent, to stay with Octavia where it's safe. Most of my clothes are broken, torn and ripped in unethical places but I leave none the less. I have no quarry in leaving the awful place filled with sadness, filled with pain. When outside, I fall into someone's arms, tears still seeping through my eyelids. Only when Jasper and Octavia help me to my feet do I realise it was he who caught my fall and so swing my arms around them before the darkness descends.

Groaning, I outstretch my tight arms. Beside me paces Bellamy, arms strongly folded and gnawing at his fingernails. Before he can escape my weak clutches, I tangle my fingers around his with a cold, empty smile. I want to ask what happened, why I fell unconscious but he begins to unwrap the quilt covering the bed and takes a seat. I smile toothily without intention but quickly wipe it clear as fast as I gave it.

"How are you feeling?" He asks kindly although I can sense anger in his voice.

"Look, I'm so sorry for . . . everything. You took the radio, I was mad-"

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at that filthy rat-faced bastard that . . ." He trailed off. "Are you doing okay? I meant, are you healing?" Suddenly all came back to me: the grounder's shooting, Finn and Clarke and . . .I grab hold of him.

"If you leave me I'll shoot you, got it?" I smile, my voice breaking as tears threaten to overwhelm me.

"I know about the grounders. Clarke told me. But there's another thing." I close my eyes and hope to loose myself in his shirt. "If Graham is banished from camp, the Grounders would kill him-" Without intending on sounding rude, I interrupt.

"Not if I get there now. I'll shoot him through the head with an arrow made of-"

"It's too early for violent threats. I just wanted you to know I will to the same thing, if you don't yourself." He smiles with a yawn.

"Sleep with me." I say before realising my mistake in words. "I meant, fall asleep with me." He nods and repositions himself. Resting on his chest, I listen to his heartbeat. The melody is so soothing if I don't intend on leaving, I would easily stay locked in this moment. But this isn't the case.

When I'm sure Bellamy is heavily sleeping, I untangle myself from his grasp. The moon began to appear in the sky by the time I leave but even the cold light of the distant planet doesn't stop me from goal. As I look in our supply of water, I realise bruises and open cuts have now appeared on my face and trailing up my arms. I shudder. For everything I don't know there is also much I do. And I know tonight, Graham will die.

As expected I find my bow and one remaining arrow lying in the silent dropship.

"Oh hey. I though you were off on an adventure. When'd you come back?" Monte asks, making a smile slip though my lips.

After carefully loading the bow, I make my way to the sleeping criminal, his guards staring viciously at me. They don't know I'm taking the kind option as opposed to setting him on fire or inventing a shock so strong is never ends or even possibly setting a pack of wiled dogs to tare him apart. Yes, in comparison I'm a freaken' angel. Graham lies shackled in chains, chains just have been found in a bunker I haven't heard of. I slap him awake at the slightest sign of movement. The guards almost jump on me.

"Oh please, I have a bow and arrow and you have . . . grass." Is my reply to their movement. "Wake up, bitch." I hiss once his eyes are opening.

"Sky, what a lovely surprise."

"Not that surprising."

"Come to finish me off? Chains always make things fun but I've never pledged you for a role-playing kind of girl." I punch him again, adding to the bruises given to by Bellamy. "Rough play, toying are you?" After kicking him in the stomach, he grips where my foot made contact.

"Get up." I pull him up, digging my knee into his head, unfortunately causing him to blackout. I can be patient.

"What are you doing?" One guards asks.

"Murdering him." I smile with a squeak so pathetic and girlish it makes them laugh.

"I'm guessing you're Sky. Ben," I shake his hand. After talking to Ben and Ash, I realise my capture is regaining consciousness. "I'd hate to be him."

"Yes. You would. Did you fall asleep? Too bad." I slice the skin from his cheekbone with the end of the arrow, pressing the sharp stick into his flesh.

"Sky!" Octavia, Jasper and Finn grab the blade from my hand, almost throwing me away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let these people think I'm the weak idiot in need of help every moment of the day!" I yell. "If I won't do this, that is exactly what'll happen and I won't be classed as that. I won't be!"

"Are you think killing him will do that?"

"I think it'll help. And I think I don't care what you think, what you do to me because nothing is worse than him."

Nothing but fire.

The camp lit in flames, tents roaring with fire and people running in flame. I search for Bellamy, Clarke and Wales but none seem to catch my eye. It wasn't our camp fire we had set, this was caused intentionally by someone _else._ By grounders. Ash, the perky light-haired seventeen year old met with the Grounder's spear, killing him instantly. And then nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.


End file.
